phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas is a main character who appears in Phoenotopia. He is the Scientist Extraordinaire handpicked by the King himself and plays a major role in the second and third chapters. He is responsible for making contact with Billy through the Golem Head. He is also the older brother of Ruth. Description Thomas is a tall, thin adult man with pale skin, brown hair and glasses. He also wears a white lab coat. He is one of the Panselo orphanage's children, presumably along with his sister. Thomas is a scientist who specializes in Golems and robotics. Several of them are seen patrolling his lab and the secret room where he works is guarded by a dangerous robot as well. He seems to be quite skilled in his field and his talents have brought him prestige as he became employed by the king of Castland himself. One of the guards at Daea praises Thomas when remarking on the efficiency of some nearby Golem laborers. Events of Phoenotopia After freeing Lisa from her debt by capturing and turning in the Bandit Boss, she suggests that Gale find Thomas as he could help discover the origin of the Golem Head. After passing through Misty Gorge, Gale reaches Thomas's Lab, which is disguised as a tailor shop. Though Thomas does not seem to be present, Lisa also told Gale to be persistent when dealing with him, so Gale figures out how to get into the actual lab, but encounters Thomas' Robot who sees her as an enemy intruder and tries to destroy her. However, Gale subdues the robot and finds Thomas, who at first thinks she is here to "silence" him but then recognizes her and agrees to help. He repairs the Golem Head and inadvertently makes contact with Billy, an extraterrestrial in orbit above Earth who is using the Golem Head as his avatar. Billy explains that an alien invasion is coming to Earth and they must seek the leader of the nation for aid. Under Billy's guidance, Thomas and Gale head to the capital city of Daea to seek an audience with the king of Castland. Despite Thomas' prestige, they are refused access so they spend a night at an inn to rethink a new plan. However, Thomas is arrested by the guards in the middle of the night and taken to the Daea dungeons, but is rescued after Gale infiltrates it. Sharing his jail cell is Sir Max, a royal guard who explains that the dungeon and palace have been taken over by alien forces and are holding the Prince hostage. After Gale rescues the Prince, all of them head to Panselo to seek refuge. At Panselo, Billy explains the situation of the impending invasion with more detail and informs the humans that they need the ancient Phoenix Weapons to repel it. While Gale sets forth to retrieve the weapons, Thomas stays behind in Panselo to work on building Golems that can help in the coming fight. Trivia * A robot guardian in the Forgotten Forest has a similar design to Thomas' Robot, perhaps implying that both robots share similar origins. * Thomas can be given an Appreciation Flower by Gale, to which he responds with an explanation of the flower's properties to her. pl:Thomas Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:NPCs Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists